Time-based media presentations such as movies, animation, sports events, live or pre-recorded television broadcasts, and so forth may be presented in a variety of formats and a variety of venues that may range from new movie releases in movie theaters to time-shifted home viewing of pre-recorded television broadcasts. There remains a need for synchronization capabilities that permits individual devices to synchronize to a time-based media presentation regardless of where and when the content is being displayed.